Imposible Amor
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Él estaba enfermo, pero no pudo evitarlo. No puede evitar sentir deseos hacia su hermana, tampoco pudo evitar amarla. Advertencia: Incesto
1. Estaba Mal

Esto estaba mal, era incorrecto, se sentía un monstruo, era enfermizo... él estaba enfermo, pero no pudo evitarlo.  
No puede evitar sentir deseos hacia su hermana, no puede evitar tampoco amarla, aunque intento olvidarla, aunque intento no pensar en ella cuando salia con otras mujeres, tampoco puedo no fantasear con ella, con soñar tenerla entre sus brazos, con hacerla suya todas las noches, con poder besarla con libertad, con amarla con libertad... pero simplemente no se podía.

Tampoco podía expresárselo, él sabia que Aome no lo odiaría si él llegara a decirle sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero su relación cambiarían y mucho y eso es lo que él menos deseaba... no quería que su hermana se incomodara con su presencia, así que tal y como viene haciéndolo durante estos años, oculta sus sentimientos y los guarda solo para él.

La única persona que sabia de todo esto era Miroku, que era su mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, él lo había ayudado cuando tenia esos problemas con respecto a su hermana, ya que al principio creyó que solo sentía lujuria y deseo hacia su hermana (cosa que lo hacia sentirse más enfermo) ya que Aome desde los 14 años dejo ese cuerpo de niña para dejar venir el de una mujer, sus pechos habían crecido mucho, su vientre plano, sus anchas caderas y su diminuta cintura lo hacia volverse loco de deseo.

Había salido y se había acostado con muchas mujeres parecidas a su hermana, todo para apasiguar ese deseo que brotaba en él al tener a Aome cerca, pero todo desaparecía cuando llegaba a su hogar y Aome lo resibia con un cariñoso abrazo de hermanos, no podía hacer nada... y todo fue de mal en peor cuando Koga hizo acto de presencia en sus vidas, fue así como se dio cuenta que no solo deseaba tener a Aome entre sus sabanas, sino que la amaba.

Por mucho tiempo soporto a Koga por que creía que su hermana era feliz con él, pero cuando se entero que el bastardo se había querido propasar con ella, lo había molido a golpes, por mucho tiempo Aome había llorado en las noches, sus padres siempre la enviaban a un psicólogo, pero de eso nada le servía, durante ese tiempo Aome se pasaba a su habitación buscando protección durante las noches, cosa que Inuyasha no le negaba, la recostaba a su lado mientras él la abrazaba cariñosamente consolandola, desde ese momento se prometió a él mismo proteger de todo y de todos a Aome.

Desde entonces trato de soportar esa atracción que tenia hacia su hermana, de esa maldita atracción que tenia hacia ella que lo tenia como loco, era verdad... él tenia un sucio amor fraternal que le dolía, por que sabia que Aome nunca seria suya, pero se conformaba con tenerla siempre a su lado, ya que ni siquiera ella tenia ese tipo de relación con Sesshomaru, que es el hermano mayor y obviamente no lo tiene con Sota porque él era el más pequeño.

Aveces si lo pensaba bien se sentía como un idiota, ya que él haría todo por su hermana, él la ama, eso no lo dudaba ni por un segundo. Él vive por Aome. Él moriría por ella, mataría por ella, haría cualquier cosa que se necesitara con tal de complacer a su hermana. Ya que ella es lo único que en verdad él valoraba, lo único que reinaba en sus pensamientos y en su corazón, ella era el centro de su mundo y universo.

Algo que tambien Inuyasha pensaba cuando tenia dormida a su hermana entre sus brazos durante la noche era... ¿Desde cuando amar a alguien estaba mal? ¿Desde cuando el amor era enfermizo?  
Él sabia que el amor no estaba mal, él que estaba mal era él por haberse enamorado de su hermanita, equivocado y enfermo amor, pero sinceramente él no lo sentía de esa manera puesto que el amor que se sentían por Aome era el más puro.

Pero estaba mal.

Pensar cada segundo de su vida en ella, estaba mal. Estar total y completamente enamorado de su hermana, estaba mal. Estaba mal, porque ella lleva su sangre, tienen los mismos hermanos, incluso los mismos padres y la misma familia.

Estaba mal... pero no podía evitarlo.

Inuyasha Taisho esta perdidamente enamorado de su hermana, Aome Taisho.


	2. Anhelo

Tenerla bajo su cuerpo le encantaba, escucharla gemir su nombre le encantaba, embestirla fuertemente mientras ella tenia enrolladas sus cremosas piernas en su cadera le encantaba, todo de ella le encantaba... y ahora era toda suya y de nadie más.

_Aome grito fuertemente su nombre, él la embistió más rápido y cuando iba a venirse..._

—¡Inuyasha!, baja a desayunar hijo — se escucho la voz de Izayoi desde la planta baja llamando por quinta vez a su hijo que parecía no querer despertar, subió hasta el segundo piso y toco suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha — Cariño, ¿Te sientes bien, no te duele nada? —pregunto preocupada.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos enojado, si solo su madre lo hubiese dejado dormir un poco más...  
Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, estaba mal, soñar de esa forma con su hermana estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo, en sus sueños era el único lugar en donde podía tener a su Aome en la forma que quería, y no solo haciéndole el amor... también besándola, diciéndole cuanto la amaba y muchas cosas cursis también, dio un fuerte suspiro y se levanto a abrirle la puerta a su madre para que no se preocupara.

—Mamá estoy bien, solo tenia sueño... anoche me acosté tarde, yo en un segundo bajo ¿Si? — le respondió sin abrirle la puerta a su madre, no quería que ella viera el abultamiento que tenían sus boxers, le parecía vergonzoso hasta a él.

—De acuerdo hijo, baja pronto que Aome te esta esperando para que vayan juntos a la escuela —le dijo su madre mientras se marchaba de allí.

Inuyasha dio un suspiro de derrota y se encamino al baño a darse una ducha de agua bien helada tratando de hacer desaparecer toda calentura de su cuerpo, no quería hacer esperar a su pequeña, sonrió tontamente al pensar en Aome, ese sobrenombre le había puesto Inuyasha a su hermanita cuando hacían competencia por cualquier cosa, en una ocacion Sota (el hermano menor de los Taisho) había dicho quien de los dos ( Inuyasha y Aome) era el más fuerte, obviamente era Inuyasha ya que el tenia muchos años haciendo ejercicio, además Aome era muy pequeña comparada con Inuyasha, ya que el muchacho era más alto y con un cuerpo bien formido.

Después del helado baño, el joven Taisho se coloco su oscuro uniforme del prestigiado colegio Shikon, ese era una escuela donde solo iban los alumnos con padres adinerados.  
La familia Taisho era una familia con gran fortuna, pero ellos no eran de alardiar eso, ellos vivían en un humilde barrio de los suburbios, pero su padre quería una buena educación para sus hijos, por eso ellos iban a la mejor escuela que había.

Inuyasha bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, pudo escuchar a su padre despedirce de su madre y luego la puerta se cerro, supo que su padre (InuNo Taisho) se había ido a la fabrica de donde era jefe, también escucho a su madre pero no supo que decía, cuando termino de entrar a la cocina su madre ya no estaba y allí estaban Sota y Aome.

Su pequeño hermano vestía un uniforme azul marino y llevaba en sus manos unos libros de biología que ojeaba de a rato, Aome vestía una cortisima falda color negra, llevaba puesto una camisa roja que se ajustaba sensualmente a su cuerpo haciendo así resaltar sus pechos y su largo cabello azabache caía en cascada desde su espalda, Inuyasha sentía que se le hacia agua la boca con ver a su hermana, aunque luego se molesto mucho al pensar que no solo él notaría lo hermosa que su hermana se veía esta mañana, sino que otros hombres también la mirarían y eso lo enfurecía.

Aome noto la presencia de su hermano mayor, voltea a verlo y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa de esas que tanto le gustaban a Inuyasha, este al ser resivido de esa manera por ella se sonroja y aparta la vista, Sota rie por lo bajo al ver de esa forma a su hermano, él sabia que Aome era la unica persona sobre la fas de la tierra que tenia tanto poder sobre Inuyasha y verlo así de vulnerable ante ella le causaba gracia y sin que sus hermanos mayores lo notara él se retiro para ir al colegio.

—¿Quieres un sandwich Inuyasha? ¿O prefieres que te prepare otra cosa? —le pregunto Aome a su hermano sin percatarse que Sota ya no estaba.

—Un tazón de ramen estaría bien para mi —le contesto mientras tomaba asiento y observaba a su hermana pasearse por la cocina.

—Un sandwich a la orden —dijo con molestia la azabache, no le gustaba que su hermano viviera comiendo ramen, así que le preparon un sandwich de pollo con lechuga, tomate, huevos, jamón y queso — Toma, disfrutale y come rápido o sino llegaremos tarde —le dijo ella mientras se iba a la sala.

—¡A la orden mi capitana! —le dijo mientras tomaba el sandwich y lo comía rápidamente, amaba hacer enojar a Aome.

Una vez comido su sandwich sale a la sala de estar viendo que allí Aome lo estaba esperando y sin hacerle perder el tiempo a su pequeña ambos salen, todo iba bien como siempre hasta que ambos entran al parque No Tama y ya algunos estudiantes de diferentes escuelas miran sin ninguna discreción a su hermana, esto lo enfurece y hace que su sangre hierva de celos y rabia, posa su mano en el hombro de su hermana y la atrae a él, Aome no dice nada... sabe bien lo sobreprotector que pude ser Inuyasha así que ella solo abraza a su hermano por la cintura.

Con este gesto a Inuyasha se le ponen rojas las mejillas, trataba con toda su voluntad no pensar nada más allá de que ella era su hermanita, pero verlos así cualquiera pensaría que son novios ya que Inuyasha tenia largo cabello plateado y ojos dorados, él era muy parecido a su padre, en cambio Aome tenia largo cabello azabache y ojos chocolates iguales a los de Izayoi, no tenían ningún parecido... ellos solo compartian el apellido y la sangre, cosa que Inuyasha muchas veces trataba de no pensar.

Una vez en la puerta del instituto él suelta rápidamente a Aome y se despide de ella, entra a su salón y se acomoda en su asiento, Miroku llego un minuto después de él al igual que Yura, el joven Taisho da un suspiro de cansancio al ver a la pelinegra, la mujer sin ninguna discreción pasa de largo el salón y se sienta en el regazo de Inuyasha y le da un atrevido beso en los labios.

—¿Que mierdas quieres Yura?...no estoy de humor esta mañana así que largo —le dice Inuyasha con gran desprecio que enojo a la muchacha.

—Pero si esta mañana cuando venias con la mocosa de tu hermana se te veía tan feliz...¿Que  
paso?, la ultima vez que nos vimos la habíamos pasado tan bien —le decia mientras acariciaba el pecho del joven Taisho — ¿No quieres repetirlo hoy a la salida de clases? —le propone sin ninguna discreción, ya que tanto Miroku y dos chicos más de la clase la habían escuchado.

—Mira perra ya no me interesas ¿si?, solo fuiste juego de una noche... ahora ya no me sirves así que largo de mi vista —le dijo Inuyasha enojado mientras la empuja de su regazo.

Yura enfurece por lo dicho por el joven, toma sus cosas y se larga de allí ¿Que se creía ese Inuyasha?, pero esto no quedaría así... ella se vengaria por lo que Inuyasha le había echo, le haría vivir un infierno, Yura sonríe ante saber como dañaría a Inuyasha, ella iría por su punto débil...  
Aome Taisho.


	3. Roces

Capitulo 3:

Aome estaba en un reseso, un profesor había faltado a clases porque estaba enfermo y ella estaba sin hacer nada, la enfermera Kaede le había dicho que se había quedado sin toallas ni paños limpios y le había pedido si le hacia el favor de traerle unos que estaban el en tercer piso cerca del salón de música y arte, ella una vez que tomo la caja fue hacia las escaleras cuando fue que sintió que alguien la empujaba de atrás, inevitablemente... Aome cayó.

OoOoOoOoO

Clase de química, Laboratorio.

—¿Que raro, el profesor Tomoya nunca falta a ninguna clase? —decia Miroku a Inuyasha, ambos eran compañeros de casi las mismas clases.

—Aaah... —bostesa — Es verdad, pero a mi me tiene sin cuidado... ya me va mal en esta materia así que...—Inuyasha no hablo más cuando vio a Sango entrar de repente en el laboratiro, tenia una exprecion de terror en el rostro, los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas.

—¡Sango!, ¿Que sucede? —le pregunto Miroku desde su lugar, Sango volteo a verlos y corrió hacia Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha!... —grito esta, el joven la resivio en sus brazos, la chica temblaba levemente— ¡Oh, Inuyasha!... ¡Rapido, debes ir a la enfermería! —le decía ella.

—¿Porque? —le pregunto extrañado.

—Aome...—susurro, eso fue el detonante que activo a Inuyasha.

El joven con solo oír el nombre de su hermanita salio disparado hacia la enfermería, el estaba en el cuarto piso y la enfermería estaba en el segundo, las escaleras las saltaba y en su rostro se asomaba el terror y la preocupación.

—_Aome...Por favor que no te haya pasado nada grave... por favor—_rogaba el joven Taisho.

Pero su corazón dejo de latir al llegar a las escaleras del tercer piso, había un poco de sangre allí y por su mente solo paso la imagen de su amada Aome, su mente se negaba a creer que era la sangre de su hermana, emprendió de vuelta la carrera hacia la enfermería y por fin llego.

Muchos estudiantes estaban allí, muchos murmuraban muchas cosas pero solo una impacto al joven chico.

_"Pobrecilla, si el golpe que se dio no la mata, seguro queda en coma..." _

Entro a la enfermería de golpe, Aome estaba en la camilla con la cabeza vendada y algunos razpones sobre su pequeña carita, Hoyo (que era el mejor amigo de Aome) estaba a su lado sosteniendole la mano, Inuyasha le mando una sombria mirada que hizo temblar al pobre, Hoyo soltó a la muchacha Taisho y salio del lugar pensando que Inuyasha tenia sus típicos "celos de hermano".

Kaede y Suikotsu entraron a la pequeña sala, Inuyasha ni los noto, él solo estaba preocupado por su pequeña, sentía culpa... él siempre se dijo que nunca nada le iba a pasar y ahora...

—Fue un gran golpe joven Taisho, le avise a todos sus profesores que ella no podrá asistir a clases durante unos días y ellos aceptaron pues Aome es una buena estudiante... —le decía Kaede con tristesa, toda la escuela se había asustado cuando se enteraron que una estudiante estuvo a punto de morir por culpa del golpe, obviamente no iba a decirle eso al joven, eso lo asustaría más.

—Joven Taisho es mejor que se lleve a su hermana a casa, yo are la autorización para retirarse y si es necesario puede faltar mañana también... esa joven necesita de cuidados —le explico seriamente Suikotsu.

El joven asintió levemente, tomo a Aome entre sus brazos y salieron del establecimiento...

OoOoOoOoO

2:46 a.m.

Inuyasha Pov´s

No podía dormir, miraba a Aome dormir tranquila, la casa ahora estaba en silencio... pero por mi mente aun quedaba las escena de mi familia cuando se entero del accidente de Aome cuando llegaron por la tarde.

Mi madre se había desmayado.  
Mi padre me había reclamado furioso el porque no le había avisado apenas había sucedido todo aquello.  
Sesshomaru me miraba como si todo esto hubiese sido mi culpa y en cierta manera lo sentía, pero ¿Porque?.  
Sota lloraba y decía cosas que no entendía, tampoco le había prestado atención.

Aome había despertado mucho después del griterío familiar, preocupado le había dicho que habia sucedido y solo me respondió que no recordaba y volvió a dormirse, me recoste a su lado y yo tampoco baje a cenar, solo lo aria cuando Aome lo hiciera... lo se patético.

Ahora la tenia recostada en mi pecho escuchando su suave respirar, le acariciaba sus suaves cabellos con fragancia a Sakuras, no pude evitar mirar sus labios, la tome de sus mejillas y baje lentamente mi rostro repitiéndome en mi cabeza...

—_Solo sera un roze... nadie va enterarse... solo un roze —_

Y así fue, le di un cálido beso en sus labios carnosos, me despego de ella con pesar y cerré mis ojos esperando llegar al único lugar en el que podía tener a mi Aome sin nada entre nosotros... mis sueños.


	4. La conclucion de Aome

Capitulo 4 :

Ya en la mansión Taisho casi todo iba bien, Sesshomaru aun culpaba a Inuyasha por lo sucedido con Aome, sus padres solo lo regañaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad y Sota solo lo miraba con inocencia, pero era el único que ayudaba a Inuyasha con Aome ya que Izayoi e InuNo se había ido de viaje ya hace una semana y Sesshomaru se la pasaba todo el día en la fabrica de "Chocolate Taisho´s", pero gracias a eso el joven Inuyasha tenia mucho tiempo de poder estar a solas con su querida hermanita.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la cocina preparando un delicioso desayuno para su hermana, hoy era sábado y tenia muchas ideas de salidas para hoy con Aome, el joven sonríe al pensar en ella.  
Porque sólo podría querer estar con Aome. Sólo con Aome quería pasear por la playa y pasarle el brazo por la cintura y decirle cosas bonitas al oído, ella encantándolo con su risa cantarina; mirarle a los ojos y susurrarle que nunca le dejará, que la protegerá hasta con su vida y luego retozar un poco para luego hacerle el amor en la arena.

El muchacho mueve su cabeza rapidamente tratando de alejar esos impuros pensamientos, así que solo se dedica a terminar el café y las tostadas para su hermana que se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo en la habitación de arriba, tomo la vandeja con el desayuno y empezó a subir las escaleras y antes de entrar a la delicada habitación femenina se detuvo.

—_¿Y si a ella no le gustaba su comida?... ¿Y si lo había echo todo mal? ¿Y si ella también lo culpaba por lo sucedido?—_ Inuyasha sintió su pecho oprimirse.

Ya hace una semana que se había enterado de que había sido la maldita de Yura la que había tirado por las escaleras a su hermana, Sesshomaru le había dicho que él se encargaría de la maldita perra pero...  
No sabia si Aome lo culpaba igual que todos lo hacían, suspiro y con miedo entro a la rosada habitación, dejo el desayuno a un costado de la cama y se detuvo a verla dormir solo por un rato, amaba verla dormir... pero estaba mal, así que con un movimiento suave trato de despertar a la bella durmiente.

—Oye dormilona, es hora de que te levantes... hoy va a ser un gran día —le dijo Inuyasha mientras movia suavemente su hombro, Aome bostezo y abrío un ojo mirando a su molesto hermano.

—¡No!, dejame dormir Inuyasha...—le dijo molesta mientras tomaba más sabanas para taparse.

—Khe!, sino te levantas ahora te tirare un balde de agua fría como la ultima vez —le dijo malicioso mientras escuchaba un suave "_Baka"_ de la parte de su hermanita.

Aome al sentarse en su suave cama vio como una vandeja con café, jugo de naranja y tostadas había frente a ella, vio curiosa a su hermano y rió al ver el sonrojo que este tenia, haciéndolo ver muy tierno.

—¿Tu preparaste esto, Inuyasha? —le dijo ella tomando una tostada y llevándosela a la boca.

—Si —susurro muy bajito y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas —¿Que no te gusta? ¡Si quieres puedo comprar algo y...—empezo a decir nerviosamente el chico pero fue callado por una tostada que Aome introdujo en su boca.

—Hermano, esto esta delicioso... y más por que tu me lo preparaste —le dijo ella dulcemente e Inuyasha deseo besarla, pero no lo hizo.

—Ter-termi-termina tu desayuno y vistete...hoy saldremos de paseo —y sin decir más el joven salio de la habitación de su hermana.

A Aome se le ilumino la mirada, ultimamente su hermano la consentía mucho y eso le agradaba mucho, le gustaba que Inuyasha fuera atento con ella, termino su desayuno y empezó a vestirse, por su mente inconscientemente llego la imagen de su hermano mayor Sesshomaru, él decía que fue culpa de Inuyasha lo de su accidente pero...ella no lo creía así, fue Yura la que la empujo, no podía culpar a Inuyasha por tener a una ex-novia demente, así que con un suspiro se vistió con unos jeans azules, una remera de tirantes blancas y recogió su cabello en una coleta baja.

El día había sido magnifico, Inuyasha la había llevado al parque de diverciones, a comer algo, y al centro comercial, donde compraron muchas cosas, fue allí donde Aome se quejo por primera vez en todo el día, no quería gastar el dinero de su hermano pero él había insistido... no había sido culpa de ella gastar tanto ¿no?.

Ahora la joven muchacha se encontraba en su habitación guardando la ropa nueva y eligiendo una para ponerse esta noche ya que su hermano la había invitado a cenar al famoso restaurante "El Shikon", no entendía porque su hermano estaba muy cerca de ella ultimamente, siempre haciéndole regalos y muchas cosas más, pero debía admitir que Inuyasha se comportaba extraño ultimamente y también en estos años, ya no salia con ninguna mujer (a excepción de Yura), tenia muchos perfumes y cosas femeninas en su habitación (cosa que ella los vio por accidente) y se la pasaba mucho tiempo con Miroku.

Como si un click se hiciera en su mente Aome lo comprendio, el porque su hermano se comportaba cariñoso con ella, el porque de las antenciones y las salidas al centro comercial.

Su hermano... era gay.


	5. Revelaciones

Aome reía divertida mientras comía el helado de chocolate que su hermano le había comprado después de cenar en "El Shikon", se la había pasado de maravilla con su adorable hermano, Inuyasha comía su helado de cerezas enojado, volvió a reír internamente ya que el helado de su hermano era de un lindo color rojo claro y hacia juego con su "linda" camisa rosada, ahora que ella sabia que su hermano era gay lo sucedido le causaba gracia aunque estaba muy enojada con Inuyasha por no confiar en ella y decirle algo tan importante como era eso, pero por ahora ella no diría nada y esperaría a que su hermano estuviera listo a salir del closet, ella no iba a precionarlo para nada.

Inuyasha estaba muy, pero MUY lejos de los pensamientos de su hermana ya que estaba enojado...no,¡furioso! con Sota ¿Como se le ocurría lavar la ropa de color con la ropa blanca? y ahora su camisa favorita se había teñido de un "lindo" color rosa, y lo peor era que el rosa no le combinaba para nada, así que con fastidio se termino el helado de cerezas que el estúpido empleado le dio cuando el había dicho que quería de granizado, hoy no era su noche pero...

El muchacho volteo a ver a su hermana una décima vez en la noche y vio como ella volvió a sonreír y aguantarse la risa, por lo menos Aome la pasaba bien pero ¿De que tanto se reía esa chiquilla? así con toda la curiosidad que tenia ensima paro su caminata y Aome también lo hizo volteando a verlo con curiosidad.

—¿De que tanto te vienes riendo Aome? —le pregunto por fin el chico.

—De nada Inu, no me hagas caso jeje —decia mientras movía su mano como restándole importancia— Aunque deberías prestarme tu "grandiosa" camisa algún día — le dijo divertida.

La mente pervertida de Inuyasha se activo sin querer mostrándole así a una hermosa Aome sudada por las actividades nocturnas que él y ella pudieron haber tenido, a ella con una camisa suya llegándole un poco más arriba de los muslos dejándole una hermosa vista de sus piernas y algunos botones desabrochados mostrándole el inicio de sus pechos, ya con estos pensamientos el pobre muchacho se sintió de piedra y para salirse del apuro que su mente y cuerpo le estaban haciendo pasar dijo la primera tontería que se le vino a la mente.

—Y tu podrías prestarme de tus lindos perfumes ¿no?, ¡tu tienes muchos, eres una mesquina! —y haciéndose el ofendido camino a paso apurado comiéndose rápidamente el helado para ver si con el frío dulce la calentura se le iba.

Pero lo que el joven no sabia era que había confirmado sin querer las espectativas erróneas de su hermana de que él era gay, Aome con una pequeña sonrisa siguió a su Inuyasha que se alejaba a paso rápido, porque era verdad... no le importaba si su hermano mayor tiraba hacia el otro lado, ella lo seguirá queriendo siempre y siempre seguirá siendo su Inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoO

Una vez en la casa Sota los recibió con una sonrisa que después de unos segundos se volvieron carcajadas al ver a Inuyasha con la camisa rosa, Sesshomaru (que increíblemente se encontraba en casa) le había tomado una fotografía (o varias) y se había ido a su habitación, Inuyasha furioso golpeo varias veces en la cabeza a Sota y cuando fue por Sesshomaru vio con fastidio como su hermano mayor se había encerrado en su cuarto con las vergonzosas fotos suyas, ¡Por dios! ya se imaginaba las burlas de todos los empleados en la fabrica, por Facebook, Tweeter y todas las redes sociales que se conocieran.

Aome que había visto todo divertida se había ido a su habitación a cambiarse, ahora estaba en su vestidor, se había quedado solo en su ropa interior color negra y roja que cualquiera que lo viera diría que era provocativa pero la verdad era que esto se lo había comprado Sango y ella no pudo rechazar el regalo de su mejor amiga, ahora la muchacha se ponía a buscar su camison de tirantes blanco cuando sintió el golpe en su puerta, inconscientemente se tapo y pregunto quien era.

—¡Yo Baka! ¿Quien creías que era, un violador? —dijo burlesco Inuyasha desde el otro lado de la puerta —Tengo tu ropa lavada que Sota me dio, ¿puedes entrar? —le pregunto.

La chica casi se cae de espaldas a escuchar a su hermano querer entrar pero ¿De que se avergonzaba? Inuyasha había tenido sus aventuras con mujeres y lo más importante ¡Era Gay! no tenia porque preocuparse, además era su hermano... no tenia de porque preocuparse.

—Si pasa Inuyasha —le respondió mientras trataba de recordar donde había dejado su cortito camison blanco de dormir, sin saber que este estaba bajo su almohada.

Inuyasha entro a la habitación con calma y cerro la puerta tras suyo, vio que la puerta del vestidor de Aome estaba cerrada así que supuso que ella se estaba cambiando, cuando dejo la ropa limpia de su hermana sobre la cama a la joven se le ocurrió salir en sus diminutas prendas dejando a Inuyasha de piedra en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Aome se encamino por toda la habitación sin percatarse de la deseosa y lujuriosa mirada que Inuyasha le mandaba, el pobre ya tenia la espiración entre cortada, su cuerpo hervía y esa necesidad de tomar a Aome y hacerla suya era muy grande, justo en ese momento

Aome se puso en el suelo de cuatro patas ( como con la postura de un perro) y trato de ver si el dichoso camisón estaba bajo su cama e Inuyasha tuvo ganas de tirarse sobre ella y poder tocarla pero antes de perder el juicio y su ya nulo auto control se retiro del lugar corriendo a darse una ducha helada de agua , Aome extrañada se sienta en su lugar sin entender el porque del comportamiento de su hermano cuando su vista se refleja bajo su almohada.

—¡Ah!, ya lo encontré —dijo feliz por haber encontrado el dichoso camison.

XXXXX

Aome estaba que se moría de calor, ¡Y lo peor de todo era que Sesshomaru se había ido con Sota a la playa y ni siquiera la habían llevado a ella ni a Inuyasha!, esto era injusto, Aome cerro los ojos pensativa... podía oir la música estéreo de Inuyasha desde su habitación, sonrió al pensar en su hermano, siempre sonreia al pensar en Inuyasha, y pensar que ella...

_Fuiste tú,  
Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,  
un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera..._

Aome tomo su celular al escucharlo y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver que el mensaje que le había llegado era nada más ni nada menos que de Koga, la pobre chica tembló de miedo al recordar lo sucedido con Koga cuando ella era apenas una niña de 14 años, si Inuyasha no hubiese estado allí...  
Aome movió su cabeza tratando de eliminar esas horribles imagenes, un sollozo se escapo de sus labios y grito lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Inuyasha! —al instante su hermano ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación mirándola preocupado.

OoOoOoOoO

—¡Inuyasha! —al escuchar el grito de su hermana no dudo ni un segundo en salir de su habitación e ir por Aome.

Al entrar vio a su hermana asustada sosteniendo su celular, no entendió lo que ocurría, paso su vista por la habitación por si había entrado algún intruso pero no, se acerco a su hermanita y ella le dio el celular mientras enterraba su rostro en el fuerte pecho del chico, Inuyasha miro el aparato y sintió su sangre hervir en odio al ver que el mensaje era del bastardo de Koga, dejo de lado el celular y acaricio lentamente la cabellera de su hermana con cariño.

—No llores Aomecita, yo estoy aquí —le decía con amor— Yo te protegeré —le prometió.

—Te lo agradezco —susurro Aome.

Y así se quedaron ambos hermanos, uno recibiendo caricias del otro ¿Que más podían pedir? claro, Inuyasha quería más... mucho más, pero no podía ni siquiera soñar con eso, Aome totalmente opuesta a esos pensamientos de Inuyasha se separa de él y le regala una hermosa sonrisa, se acerca a su vestidor y empieza a desvestirse enojando esta vez de verdad a su querido hermano ya que desde la noche en la que pasaron la noche juntos tomando el helado, Aome casi siempre andaba en pocas prendas frente a un siempre excitado Inuyasha.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Que acaso no te da vergüenza andarte frente mio así medio... desnuda? —dijo Inuyasha de forma ronca resaltando el "desnuda".

—Pero de que tendría que avergonzarme Inuyasha—dijo de manera inocente Aome— Tu ya has estado con mujeres además eres mi hermano... sin decir de tu condición —dijo ella bajo la mirada lujuriosa y confundida de su hermano.

—¿De que condición me hablas? —le pregunto él tratando de ocultar el abultamiento que había en sus pantalones, y de no sonar tan ronco por culpa del deseo.

—De que eres gay —dicho esto Inuyasha sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía ensima.

—¡¿Que?! —grito furioso con Aome— ¡¿Como pudiste pensar eso de mi?! —

Después de que Aome le explico el porque de dicho pensamiento, Inuyasha no lo podía creer, Aome si que era tonta, se levanto de la cama de la azabache y se acerco a ella de forma amenazante, como si él fuera el cazador y Aome la presa, cuando llego hasta ella la acorralo entre la fría pared y su pecho caliente, esto hizo temblar a Aome de pies a cabeza ¿Porque hacia esto Inuyasha?, el joven acerco sus labios hasta la oreja de Aome y le susurro por lo bajo.

—Aome yo no soy gay, yo hice todas esas cosas por ti, no salgo con ninguna mujer por ti, porque todas me recuerdan a ti, porque ninguna puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, porque ninguna pudo ganarse mi corazón como lo has echo tu mi pequeña, porque estoy locamente...—la miro a los ojos con ternura y miedo— Enamorado de ti Aome, y se que esta mal, pero no pude ocultarlo por más tiempo, porque mi pecho ya dolía con solo verte y no tenerte entre mis brazos... no pido que me correspondas o que me tengas miedo, solo deja que me quede a tu lado...—acaricio su mejilla con dulzura— ¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado? —

Inuyasha sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima, pero el miedo lo invadió por completo, Aome no decía nada, solo miraba el suelo callada asustando más a su triste hermano, el muchacho sintió su corazón partirse al creer que su hermana no lo miraba por que lo creía asqueroso, un monstruo, estaba a punto de irse cuando unos cálidos labios tocaron los suyos dejándolo perplejo, ¡Aome lo estaba besando!, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por completo, después de unos segundos Inuyasha correspondió al inocente beso, después fue la misma Aome quien intensifico el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paso su mano tras la nuca de la chica, él se acercó un poco más a ella y la tomó de la cintura, mientras ella se abrazada a su cuello, sus pechos se contactaban con el de Inuyasha, rozando con suavidad. Él le mordió los labios y suspiró. Y por fin llegamos a esos besos que casi instantáneamente suben la temperatura, y nos llenan de calor y placer, la lengua de Inuyasha luchaba contra la de Aome por el poder. El calor inundaban sus corazones y sus cuerpos, Aome enrollo sus largas piernas en la cadera de su hermano, este la sostuvo desde sus muslos y la pego a la pared, después del salvaje, apasionado y hermoso beso ambos se separaron jadeantes y deseosos de más, pero primero debían aclarar las cosas, y en especial Aome.

—Inuyasha... —susurro Aome— Yo... también te amo, lo estuve desde que tenia 10 años pero... comprendi que el amor que te tenia nunca iba a ser bien visto y mucho menos correspondido —le decía ella dejando a Inuyasha impactado— Yo quize olvidarte, te juro que lo intente... fue allí cuando llego Koga y me enamore de él, fue gracias a él que pude olvidarte... ahora comprendo que nunca pude superarte hermano...—le finalizo ella.


	6. Amor (Lemon)

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene Lemon.

**XXX**

Inuyasha simplemente negó con la cabeza e incorporándose, comenzó a besar el cuello de Aome. Despacio ella se quitó la camiseta que llevaba mostrando un sujetador de color rosado con flores blancas. Inuyasha tragó saliva y con rapidez se desató los últimos botones de su camisa para después quitarsela de golpe.

De nuevo se acercó a los labios de su hermana y la besó con fuerza mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de ella que le correspondió de igual forma. Pronto Inuyasha la giró y alternó las posiciones, colocándola debajo de él, quien en ese instante acababa de quitarle el sujetador y con mucha delicadeza comenzaba a lamerle los pezones en tanto que Aome soltaba un gemido de placer.

— Inu— gimió Aome con los ojos cerrados por el placer. Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Aome era maravillosa! Justo tras ese pensamiento el chico notó como unas manos agarraban el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochaban lentamente, para luego bajar la cremallera aún más despacio. Inuyasha jadeó sin poderlo evitar. Incorporándose se quitó el mismo el resto de ropa que llevaba en tanto que Aome hacía lo mismo.

Inuyasha se quedó totalmente mudo ante lo bellísima que era su pequeña. Estaba justo en frente de el, totalmente desnuda, justo como cuando eran unos bebés, pero ahora iba a hacerla su mujer.

Aome por su parte no pudo evitar asustarse ante aquello que Inuyasha tenía entre las piernas. Si… Por fin quedaba esclarecido el por que Inuyasha era el ídolo de las mujeres.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver hacia donde miraba Aome y dando un par de pasos la abrazó con cuidado.

— Te amo pequeña… — susurró mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas sin saber porque.

—Yo también Inu...— dijo ella aferrándose fuertemente al cuello de su hermano.

Incapaz de aguantar más Inuyasha se arrojó encima de ella mientras le besaba los pechos, el vientre y comenzó a descender hasta su sexo. Ni un solo pelo se podía ver en aquel perfecto triángulo y con cuidado el muchacho comenzó a pasar su lengua por él notando inmediatamente que Aome estaba muy excitada. Aome jadeó y se retorció por el placer pero fue capaz de murmurarle.

— Inu… Quisiera… Primero querría…- Aome se quedó atascada en sus palabras pero su hermano la comprendió perfectamente. Primero quería que él le hiciese el amor, y luego ya podrían pasar a practicar el sexo.

Él sabía que aquella era la primera vez de su hermana y quería que la recordase de la mejor forma posible.

Con delicadeza volvió a besarla en tanto que su hermana separaba las piernas despacio. Inuyasha le acarició el muslo y con cuidado comenzó a introducirse en su interior. Aome tenía los ojos cerrados pero su rostro todavía conservaba una expresión de placer. El chico introdujo su mienbro con mas deliquedeza notando un ligero desgarro y sintiendo como Aome se tensaba bajo él. Una pequeña lágrima salió de los ojos de su hermana para perderse en su cabello.

— ¿Pequeña? Oh Dios… ¿Te he lastimado?— preguntó Inuyasha con la voz ronca y besando suavemente a su hermana intentando reconfortarla. Al cabo de unos segundos Aome abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

— No te preocupes… No quiero que pares Inu. No quiero…—gimió Aome mientras mordía el cuello de Inuyasha que comenzó a moverse despacio.

Aome hizo un par de muecas de dolor, pero al cabo de unos instantes Inuyasha notó que ella se relajaba y se volvía más ligera. Aceleró un poco el ritmo y fue respondido con un fuerte jadeo por parte de su hermana a la que sonrió con satisfacción. Antes de ella Inuyasha solo se había preocupado por obtener placer para él mismo y lo que fuese de su acompañante le daba igual. Pero ahora descubría que también era muy excitante provocarle placer a otra persona y más si también su corazón latía por ella y no solo su cuerpo la reclamaba.

De pronto Aome enroscó sus piernas en torno a su cintura y lo introdujo más en su cuerpo. La joven se encontraba casi en estado de éxtasis. ¡Que bello y placentero era hacer el amor! Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los dorados de Inuyasha mirándola fijamente mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. Había tanta ternura y amor en la mirada de él que Aome sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Ahora entendía la frase "amar te duele". No solo porque sufrieses por infidelidades o porque el amor es duro, sino porque cuando amas tantísimo a alguien, el sentimiento es tan intenso que se confunde con el dolor. Tambien saber que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, muy mal, Pero por ahora solo pensaria en su amado Inuyasha.

De pronto unos espasmos comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo. Unos espasmos muy placenteros y, arqueando la espalda, Aome se aferró al cuello de su hermano mientras lanzaba unos grititos sin poderlo evitar.

Al notar a su hermana alcanzar el clímax, Inuyasha incrementó el ritmo mientras le besaba los pechos que fue en el momento en que ella comenzó a gimotear salvajemente mientras le agarraba el cabello. Tan solo un breve instante después Inuyasha notó que alcanzaba el orgasmo pero en unas proporciones hasta ahora desconocidas para él, y el solo pensamiento le provocó otra oleada de placer.

Aferrados el uno al otro, ambos jadearon con fuerza al saberse alcanzando la cúspide del placer juntos, Inuyasha mordio suavemente le cuello de su hermana dejandole una pequeña marca y cuando por fin terminaron, el cuerpo de Aome todavía tenía espasmos a cada segundo, en tanto que Inuyasha no conseguía que su respiración se normalizase.

—Pequeña… Te amo— volvió a decirle Inuyasha. Ella no le contestó y se limitó a abrazarle mientras recostaba la cabeza en su pecho. Él dio un largo suspiro, sentía algo nuevo… Algo que pocas veces en la vida había notado. Al menos no de forma tan clara y fuerte para él. Esa cosa tenía un nombre ¿no?… Umm… ¿Cuál era?¡Ah si!... Felicidad y Amor


	7. Gran sorpresa doble

**Capítulo 8: Gran sorpresa doble.**

Inuyasha despertó con el cálido sol de la mañana que brillaba fuertemente a través de la ventana. El sol estaba apenas por encima, la ventana de la pared del fondo había desarrollado un resplandor misterioso, un halo de luz dorado que empapaba las persianas y cortinas, él estaba empezando a entender que la luz estaba realmente allí, y que sus ojos realmente estaban abiertos, Inuyasha amaba las mañanas porque tenía una razón por la cual despertar. Y eso era por ella, tenerla dormida junto a él le fascinaba, ya había pasado un mes desde su romance prohibido pero esta era la tercera vez que hacia el amor con Aome, la amaba y ya no podría separarse de ella nunca más, suspiro con fastidio al pensar que tendría que irse 3 días con Miroku a lo de Bankotsu por temas legales.

Inuyasha sonríe tontamente, el se volvió abogado por Aome, ella también se recibiria de eso, solo que faltaba 1 año más para ella se resiviera, él ya se había resivido y ahora estudiaba los años de secundaria restantes.

—¿En que tanto piensas idiota? —dijo "dulcemente" Aome mientras abria un ojo.

—Tu siempre tan tierna —dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo mientras acercaba más a Aome a su formido pecho desnudo— Pensaba, que el año que viene tu ya te resiviras de abogada... y eso me pone orgulloso—dijo él mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache de su hermana.

—¡Y seré la mejor abogada feminista que hayas visto Inuyasha! —dijo feliz Aome, pero ella fue callada por un beso de Inuyasha.

—No grites pequeña...—le susurro el muchacho y volvió a besar a Aome.

Esos besos se volvían cada vez más pasionales, ellos en verdad deseaban repetir lo de anoche, pero en la planta baja de la casa se pudo escuchar el murmullo de dos adultos, los hermanos se separaron de inmediato al oír las voces de sus padres en las escaleras ¡Habian vuelto de las vacaciones muy pronto!, Aome no sabia que hacer, ¡Estaba desnuda en el cuarto de su hermano! y para mejorar las cosas ¡Es que Inuyasha también estaba desnudo!, ambos estaban desnudos en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, abrazados, esto era estar en _infraganti_.

Inuyasha se salto de la cama y se puso unos boxers azules y una remera vieja negra, tapo hasta la cabeza a su hermana y le pidió que no hablara, todo se había quedado en silencio, se pudo escuchar que golpeaban la puerta de la habitación de Aome y como esta se abría, luego (para desgracia de los hermanos) se escucho como la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha era golpeada y la voz de su madre se escuchaba.

—Inuyasha, querido ¿Estas despierto? —dijo la suave voz de Izayoi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, si le respondía sabia que su madre probablemente entraría al cuarto, y si no ella se preocuparia, así que decidió contestarle.

—Si mamá, estoy despierto... —contesto tratando de parecer somnoliento.

—Querido, ¿Sabes donde se metió tu hermana? —pregunto Izayoi.

—Eeh, emm —Inuyasha trato de pensar (pero al pobre le costaba mucho) —S-si ell-ella... Ella esta aquí durmiendo conmigo porque... anoche vimos una película de terror y ella tenia miedo de dormir sola así que se vino a dormir conmigo —trato de decir Inuyasha calmado, sabia que en parte lo que había dicho era verdad... pero lo que menos hicieron ellos era dormir.

—¡Aah!, ok cariño... despiertala y bajen a desayunar amor...—dijo la cariñosa voz de Izayoi, luego se pudo escuchar como su madre se alejaba por las escaleras.

Inuyasha suspira de alivio al saber que su madre ya se había ido, su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho, se volteo a ver a Aome y siente que su corazón late más rápidamente, su pequeña estaba sentada en su cama con una camisa suya, se veía tan sensual allí, solo para él... si no estuvieran sus padres esperandolos ya se hubiera avalanzado sobre su hermana y la hubiese echo suya nuevamente.

—Oye pervertido, deja de comerme con la mirada y ayudame a irme a mi habitación —dijo Aome mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

—¿Y porque debería yo ayudarte? —pregunto Inuyasha con arrogancia y se cruzaba de brazos en señal de que él no se movería de su habitación.

—¡Porque estoy aquí por tu culpa tarado! —dijo ella enojada— además, ¿Quieres que Sesshomaru me vea así medio desnuda?— dijo Aome, obviamente ella lo había dicho sin ninguna intención, pero el celoso de su hermano lo había tomado para malas.

—Khe!, te acompaño —dijo y se acerco a ella hasta quedar a su espalda y le susurro sensualmente a su oido— Solo yo tengo el derecho de verte desnuda —esto sonrojo mucho a la pobre chica.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Su madre contaba feliz de su viaje a Italia de cuando era joven, esa historia siempre la contaba pero era la favorita de la familia, Sota reía en las partes en las cuales su madre se comportaba como niña, Aome se maravillaba en las partes romanticas (obviamente era las partes donde su padre estaba incluido), Inuyasha le gustaba el lado revelde de su madre en su juventud y Sesshomaru solo escuchaba, después de unas horas InuNo acompaño a Inuyasha a lo de Miroku.

Aome se había deprimido, lo iba a extrañar... desde que estaban juntos secretamente ellos dormían juntos (solo dormir) y hasta antes de estar juntos, cuando eran niños y ella tenia malos sueños Inuyasha la invitaba a dormir con él para que no tuviera miedo, era obvio que iba a extrañarlo, suspiro pesadamente y trato de comer un sandwich de queso pero... unas apenas lo probo tuvo que correr a vomitarlo al baño, Sota que estaba con ella se preocupo y fue con su hermana mayor.

—Aome, ¿Te sientes bien hermana? —pregunto el pequeño niño, él se asusto al ver lo pálida que su hermana se habia puesto de repente.

—Si Sota, creo que me cayó mal el desayuno, por favor no se lo digas a nuestros padres... recién llegaron de un viaje y no quiero preocuparlos... —le pidió Aome y Sota asintió.

Al otro día la joven Taisho volvió a sentir nauseas, trato de comer pero nuevamente lo había vomitado ¿Porque? ella se cuidaba, comía sano y... ¡El almuerzo! Aome sonrió, era cierto, ella había compartido un almuerzo mexicano con Sango ayer por la tarde, seguramente eso le había caído mal, la joven se preparo para ir a la escuela, pero tuvo que volverse ya que sus mareos no la dejaban estudiar, la enfermera la mando a casa y le había dicho que descansara.

Solo había sido un tonto dolor de estomago por la comida mexicana, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comidas, era obvio que su cuerpo iba a rechazarlo. El día había sido de maravilla pero... unas inmensas ganas de comer frutillas (o fresas) con crema se le hicieron presentes, no supo porque...al principio trato de esquivar esa necesidad, pero luego esas ganas de comer se hizo más fuertes que ella y salio a comprarlas, la muchacha se extraño por eso ¿A quien le daban ganas de comer frutillas con crema a las 4:30 de la mañana?.

Pero todo empeoro al día siguiente, sus mareos fueron peores y había devuelto todo el maldito desayuno, su madre no la había dejado ir a la escuela y mando a llamar a un medico, Aome se había enfadado ¡Su madre era muy paranoica!, a la chica le dieron ganas de tomar agua, salio de su habitación y al llegar a las escaleras unos fuertes mareos le hicieron tambalearse, hubiese caído por las escaleras si no hubiera sido por que unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura, Aome volteo y se encontró con unos ojos dorados.

—Sessho... maru—susurro ella antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

El medico había llegado y la había revisado, la familia Taisho estaba preocupada, Aome no era de enfermarse, Sota era el que estaba más preocupado, él sabia que Aome no se había sentido muy bien desde ya hace unos días, pero no había dicho nada y ahora se arrepentía, el doctor salio de la habitacion y la familia se acerco a él con muchas preguntas.

—Descuiden, es normal los síntomas que ella presenta en su estado... lo único que diré es que traten de que ella no haga muchos esfuerzos y si quiere faltar a la escuela que lo haga... pero más haya de eso el bebé esta bien...—

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aome se levanto al otro día de maravilla, tenia ganas de comer pepinos con jamón, se levanto perezosa y fue hacia la cocina, pero a mitad de camino se encontró con su familia esperándola en la sala, su madre la veía con los ojos brillosos de felicidad al igual que Sota, su padre tenia una mirada amenazadora y Sesshomaru ni siquiera la miraba ¿Que le pasaba a ellos?.

—¿Que sucede? —pregunto intrigada.

—¡Aome, mi niña! —su madre la abrazo — ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien? —pregunto de lleno Izayoi asustando a Aome.

—¿De quien es ese niño? —pregunto la fría voz de Sesshomaru.

La pobre chica no había entendido nada, pero luego, como si le dieran una bofetada lo entendió, ¡Estaba embarazada!, empezó a llorar de felicidad... ¡Iba a tener un hijo de su amado Inuyasha!, caracio su vientre plano y se sentó en el sofá junto a su madre, ella le habla de muchas cosas sobre el bebé, cosas buenas... pero luego su corazón se contrajo ¿Como le iba a decir que ese niño era de Inuyasha?.

—Hija, yo se que tu eres una mujer responsable... que tu hiciste esto por amor ¿No?, se que si él te ama te ayudara con el bebé, nosotros estaremos contigo —dijo Izayoi, pensando que seguramente Aome estaría preocupada de que ellos la regañarían.

—Lo se mamá, nosotros nos amamos y se que cuando él se entere de esto amara al bebé...—dijo Aome segura, Inuyasha ya le había demostrado que la amaba y no iba a abandonarla.

—¿Y de quien es ese niño Aome? —dijo InuNo con voz grave, esto asusto un poco a la muchacha.

—Yo...no...—Aome sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, su padre la veía con enojo y eso la asustaba.

—La estas asustando InuNo —dijo enojada Izayoi a su marido, lo menos que quería era que Aome se pusiera tensa y dañara al pequeño.

—¡Callate Izayoi! —mensiono bruscamente el hombre, este volvió a ver a su hija con gran enojo — ¡¿De quien es ese niño?!— le grito.

—Es mío... —dijo la voz de Inuyasha de la nada.


	8. Sota Pov s

**Capítulo 9: Sota Pov´s**

Sota Pov´s.

¿En verdad mi hermano había dicho eso?, al parecer si... la expresión de Inuyasha era seria, fiera y decidida, yo me voltee al mismo tiempo que todos hacia a Aome, ella bajo su mirada y dijo un suave "_si"_, Sesshomaru se lanzo sobre Inuyasha y empezó a golpearlo en el rostro y en el estomago, Aome reprimió un grito y papá no decía nada, mi madre suplicaba que los separara pero nadie hacia nada, hasta que papá hablo y mis hermanos se separaron.

Papá vio a Inuyasha con asco y repugnancia, él solo camino hasta su despacho e Inuyasha lo siguió en silencio, luego Aome y mamá también entraron, Sesshomaru se retiro a su habitación y yo quede solo en la sala, todo estaba en silencio hasta que escuche los gritos de enojo de Inuyasha y el llanto de mi hermana ¿Que pasaba? ¿Tan grave era lo que estaba pasando?, no lo sabia... pero toda esta situación me desesperaba y un nudo creció en mi garganta.

—¡Papá noo! ¡Por favoor Inuyashaa noo te vallaas! ¡Por favor papá! —escuche las suplicas de Aome, luego vi como Inuyasha salia de alli con los ojos rojos y directamente se iba de la casa.

Aome lloro y papá la tomo fuertemente del brazo hasta su habitación, allí la encerró por mucho rato, mamá estaba con Aome... mi padre no dijo nada y se marcho de casa también, yo solo mire, era un tonto espectador que no entendía la obra, un idiota que no sabia si llorar o aplaudir lo que estaba viendo.

Papá había echado de casa a Inuyasha, aunque yo y mamá hacíamos lo posible por saber de él no teníamos nada, en casa de Miroku no estaba, ni de Sango tampoco... estábamos preocupados, más la pobre de Aome, habíamos llamado al doctor nuevamente, Myoga era su nombre, él decía que no debíamos poner a Aome a esta situación, que solo la perjudicabamos a ella y al bebé, pero a papá le importo poco lo que le sucediera a mi hermana y a mi sobrino.

Una semana había pasado y ya sabíamos donde estaba Inuyasha, él se encontraba donde las primas Kikyo y Kanna, Aome ya había tratado muchas veces de fugarse pero nunca lo lograba, cuando mi hermana quizo escaparse la ultima vez mi padre la había abofeteado y la encerró nuevamente en la habitación, recuerdo llenarme de odio por primera vez en mi joven vida, nunca creí llegar a tener ese sentimiento de odio, pero al parecer me equivoque.

Una mañana InuNo, si, yo ya no le digo padre... ese hombre había perdido mi respeto, ahora solo era InuNo Taisho, bueno la cuestión era que ese sujeto se fue a la fabrica con Sesshomaru una tarde, como siempre él discutió con Aome en la mañana, cuando fui a ver a mi hermana a su cuarto me espante al verla desmayada en medio de la habitación, grite y mi madre vino de inmediato, ella llamo a la ambulancia ya que Aome tenia golpeado la cabeza, yo llame a Inuyasha antes de subirme a la ambulancia con mi madre.

—Inuyasha, llevamos a Aome de urgencia al hospital Jidai... ella esta mal...—no dije nada, ni siquiera espere respuesta de su parte y corte, mi madre me miro preocupada.

Ni yo ni mi mamá odiábamos a Inuyasha ni a Aome por esto, ellos se querían...eso es verdad ¿Quienes eramos nosotros para juzgarlos? ¿Nosotros eramos dios? ¿Ellos debian separarce por que solo la raza humana decía eso? y después todo el mundo se ofende cuando dicen que el ser humano era egoísta.

Ahora mamá y yo esperábamos a que nos digieran el estado de Aome, gire mi rostro sorprendido y espantado al ver a Inuyasha llegar por el corredor del hospital, mamá sollozo... mi hermano estaba más flaco, por primera vez lo vi con barba, tenia ojeras y el cabello maltratado y sin brillo, él nos diviso y pude ver como estaba pálido, parecía un muñeco de nieve.

—¿Que sucedió? ¿Donde esta Aome? ¿Le sucedió algo al bebé? ¡¿Hablen?! —Inuyasha rugió furioso y mamá le contó lo sucedido.

Mi hermano apretaba los puños con fuerza, sus nudillos estaban muy blancos, el celular de mamá sonó, era InuNo... ella no le contesto ni a él ni a Sesshomaru que también llamo, no contestamos, el silencio se hizo presente y el doctor Myoga salio y se acerco a nosotros.

—Gracias a dios ella y el bebé estan bien... si hubiesen tardado un poco más... hubiese habido un aborto momentáneo...—explico, y aunque Myoga dijo que ya no corrían peligro tanto Inuyasha, mi madre y yo teníamos el corazón en la boca.

Aome había pasado la noche en el hospital junto con Inuyasha, fue así hasta que en la mañana llegaron InuNo y Sesshomaru, mi hermano me vio con reproche y mamá trato de detener a InuNo pero este de un manotazo hizo a un lado a mamá, Sesshomaru dejo de verme a mi para ver a mamá, InuNo entro en la habitación donde mis hermanos estaban, otra vez escuche a mi hermano discutir fuertemente con InuNo y a Aome llorar, mi madre me tomo del brazo y trato de sacarme de allí... yo no quise, quería ver que sucedía, antes de girar por el pasillo pude ver a Inuyasha rojo de la furia y a InuNo mirándolo con odio.

—Si te vuelvo a ver ... te aseguro que me encargare de que aborten a ese niño —fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de perderme por el pasillo siendo arrastrado por mi madre.

Habia pasad meses, no lo se con exactitud, era Noche Buena y esta era la primera vez que pasábamos esta noche sin Inuyasha, el arbolito de navidad era hermoso, iluminaba todo con gracia festivo... pero ni yo ni Aome lo disfrutábamos, como siempre Sesshomaru paso la Noche Buena con su novia, papá estaba en su despacho como lo hacia todos los años, siempre la Noche Buena eramos Aome, mamá, Inuyasha y yo, ahora que mi hermano no estaba todo era aburrido y triste.

Al otro día fue navidad, resivimos el llamado de Inuyasha, su voz sonaba triste y él se disculpaba el no haberlo podido pasar con nosotros, en ese momento InuNo apareció por las escaleras y fruncí mis ceño.

—No hermano, tu no tienes porque disculparte... el que tiene que disculparse es otro—dije con rencor y yo creo que Inuyasha me entendió.

Ya habían pasado un mes más y Aome ya tenia un vientre bien abultado, yo le saque muchas fotos a Aome y se las mande a Inuyasha por mail, yo resivia los agradecimientos de Inuyasha todo el tiempo, se que Inuyasha debía estar llorando viendo las fotos, porque aunque él lo negara, todo el mundo sabia que Inuyasha era un sentimental, estaba tan concentrado subiendo las fotos que el grito que dio Aome me asusto, fui a verla hasta la habitación y me asuste mucho con lo que dijo.

—Rompi fuente...—despues de eso nos fuimos al hospital con mamá e increíblemente Sesshomaru.

Todos estábamos ansiosos por recibir al nuevo integrante de la familia, yo estaba emocionado... pero mi felicidad y la de todos no duro mucho tiempo.


	9. Inuyasha Pov s

**Capítulo 10: InuYasha Pov´s**

Inuyasha Pov´s

Habia llegado temprano a casa ese día, al llegar me sorprendi al ver a todos reunidos en sala, habia escuchado toda la conversacion que mis padres tuvieron con Aome, no voy a mentir de que me había sorprendido mucho el enterarme que iba a ser padre, pero me dio tanta felicidad, el saber que tenia una familia propia me llenaba de felicidad, no se porque... pero ya me imaginaba como podria ser el bebé, muchas ideas se metieron en mi mente hasta que oi a mi padre.

—¿Y de quien es ese niño Aome? —dijo mi padre con voz ronca, esto me decia que estaba molesto, la cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

—Yo...no...— decia Aome, por como hablaba sabia que retenia las lagrimas.

—La estas asustando InuNo — escuche la voz de mi madre, ella estaba defendiendo a Aome, aunque no deberia de sorprenderme, mi madre siempre era tan comprensiva.

—¡Callate Izayoi! —mensiono bruscamente, esto si me enojo — ¡¿De quien es ese niño?!— le grito furioso.

—Es mío... —dije saliendo de donde estaba.

Todos me veian con mucho asombro y sorpresa, todos vieron a Aome, mi pequeña respondio con un suave "si", Sesshomaru se habia arrojado sobre mi golpeandome duramente en el rostro y el estomago, podia escuchar los sollozos de Aome y los ruegos de mi madre, papá por fin hablo y Sesshomaru se alejo de mi, iba a agradecerle a mi padre pero al ver su rostro... lleno de odio y repugnancia hacia mi hizo que mi corazón doliera y me quede callado, él camino al lado mio y yo lo segui a su despacho.  
Mi padre se sento y me miro directamente a los ojos.

—Dime que no es verdad Inuyasha... —escuche su voz, él sabia la respuesta pero al parecer queria que yo mintiera.

—Si —dije inflando mi pecho— Si es cierto, padre...—

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme asi! —me grito furioso — Me decepcionas... ¿Como pudiste acostarte con tu propia hermana? —su voz, estaba llena de tanto asco.

—Porque la amo, asi de simple —le dije, InuNo rio con burla.

—Por favor, ¿Quieres que te crea eso? ¡Mirate!... —el me señalo como si yo fuera algo malo— Te has acostado con cada mujer que te has encontrado... Hinata, Shiori, Midori, esa chica Lee... No me sorprende de que tambien te hayas acostado hasta con Sango — ¿En verdad mi padre habia dicho eso?, yo lo mire furioso.

—¡¿Como puedes decir eso?!, ¡Sango es la novia de Miroku!... yo nunca haria algo como eso —

—Deja de decir estupides Inuyasha, si tuviste el descaro de tener sexo con Aome... Es obvio que pudiste tener el descaro de haberte acostado con la novia de tu mejor amigo —

—¡Yo no tuve sexo con Aome!... ¡Yo le hice el amor! —grite a todo pulmon, mire a los ojos a mi padre para que me comprendiera —Yo la amo, se que esta mal... pero en verdad amo a Aome... yo nunca haria algo para lastimarla...creeme—le suplique con la mirada, pero mi padre sonrio con tanto cinismo.

En ese momento mi madre y Aome entraron al despacho, ellas se quedaron a un costado mio y papá se acomodo en su gran sillon negro, vio a Aome con el mismo asco que a mi, una rabia inmensa me rodeo.

—¿Y que podrias ofrecerle tu, Inuyasha? ... ya que desde ahora no eres mi hijo, solo eres un ser repugnante que no tiene nada ya que te desheredare, no eres más que un fracasado que no pude hacer nada bueno en la vida, que se la pasaba bebiendo en clubes nocturnos y acostandose con distintas mujeres cada noche, ¿Y como te va con la abogacia? eres un inutil que no a sido capaz de ganar ni un solo caso bien, que a fracasado en todo lo que hizo, que solo has sido la sombra de tu hermano y la verguenza de la familia, ni siquiera merecer portar el apellido Taisho, mejor vete... no deseo volver a ver tu rostro, no me importa donde caigas muerto solo vete y nunca más regreses... —

¿Porque?, solo eso estaba en mi mente, mis ojos seguramente estaban rojos pero no llore, no queria que me dijera que tambien era un debil o otra cosa hiriente, mi madre y Aome lloraban por las crudas palabras de mi pad...de InuNo, me gire y sali del despacho siendo sostenido por Aome y mi madre, ellas lloraban, no queria que me fuera, eso hizo que mi corazón se calentase despues de las frias palabras de InuNo, ellas por lo menos me querian, por lo menos sabia que era importante para ellas.

—¡Papá noo! ¡Por favoor Inuyashaa noo te vallaas! ¡Por favor papá! —escuche las suplicas de Aome.

En verdad deseaba quedarme, pero sali rapidamente de alli, me subi a mi auto y conduje lejos, o eso intente, las lagrimas querian salirse de mis ojos y eso me dificultaba la vicibilidad, detuve el auto y me desahoge, la radio sonaba, me olvide que la habia dejado prendida, una musica lastimera sonaba, eso hacia que mi estupido llanto pareciera más estupido, pero no podia apagar la estupida cosa.

No quiero estar sin ti,  
si tu no estas aquí, me sobra el aire  
no quiero estar así,  
si tu no estás, la gente se hace nadie

En verdad deseaba estar con Aome, pero una y otra vez las palabras de InuNo retumbaban en mi mente toturandome, ¿Eso es lo que mi padre siempre vio en mi? ¿Siempre vio a un fracasado? y ahora que lo pensaba tal vez lo era, tal vez si era un fracasado que vivio siempre a la sombra de su hermano, creo que lo unico bueno que hize en mi miserable vida fue amar a mi pequeña Aome.

Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo,  
lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño  
pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
tratando de entender quien hizo  
un infierno el paraiso  
no te vayas nunca...porque no...

El pecho me seguia doliendo, volvi a encender el auto y vage sin rumbo por un buen rato ¿Donde iria? no podia ir a molestar a Miroku, ni mucho menos iria a lo de Sango ¿Para que? ¿Para que InuNo siguiera diciendo pura estupideces? no, no iba a derle el gusto de que me volviera a lastimer, asi que solo iria donde podia pensar.

Porque no puedo estar sin ti  
si tu no estas aquí, me quema el aire  
... Si tu no estas aquí...

Llege a una casa vieja pero bonita, me baje del auto oyendo las ultimas estrofas de la cancion, estaba tan mal, subi las escaleras y llege hasta la blanca puerta, la toque suavemente y la abuela Kaede me abrio, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al verme, ella me abrazo y yo le correspondi sintiendo todo el dolor en mi pecho volver a dolerme.

—Tranquilo cariño, ya no llores... todo estara bien—mi abuela me consolaba, pero no creo que esta herida sanara rapidamente.

Una semana habia pasado y mi madre, Aome y Sota sabian donde estaba, ahora me encontraba con la pequeña Kikyo jugando a la comidita, la pequeña se parecia mucho a Aome, pero no era ella... y la extrañaba mucho, no habia ninguna noche en la que no soñara con ella, no habia ningun momento en la que no deseaba estar con ella para estar a su lado, para poder acariciar su vientre en donde estaba mi hijo, un sollozo se salio de mis labios sin queres, pero los extrañaba tanto, mi corazón agonizaba no poder estar con mi familia, habeces me daban ganas de tirar todo a la mierda e ir por Aome e irnos lejos.

Pero las crudas palabras del maldito de InuNo sonaban en mi cabeza, él me habia deseheredado y no tenia ni pizca de dinero, ya no tenia un hogar, ya no tenia nada, si fuera por mi ya me hubiese arrojado bajo un tren pero... el amor por Aome y ese niño que aun no nace me mantenian con vida, ellos me daban una razón para seguir viviendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba de mañana y las gemelas me estaban despertando, no tenia ganas de moverme, otra vez estaba melancolico y no deseaba hacer nada este día, la abuela Kaede me entendio y decidio no volver a molestarme, mi celular sono, habia olvidado apagarlo anoche, lo tome para cortar la llamada pensando que seguramente seria nuevamente Miroku, pero me sorprendi al ver que era Sota llamando.

—Inuyasha, llevamos a Aome de urgencia al hospital Jidai... ella esta mal...— la llamada se corto.

Escuchaba ese "pi...", mi cerebro no procesaba todabia la informacion, después de unos segundos eche a correr, subi al auto y fui lo más rapido que podia hacia el hospital, mi corazón parecia no querer latir y mi alma no estaba en paz, solo deseaba que ellos esten bien, no queria perder lo unico bueno que tenia en este mundo, si algo le pasaba a ellos... seguramente no dudaria un segundo en quitarme la vida.

Llegue al hospital ¡Maldita sea!, el conchudo hospital era jodidamente grande y no sabia donde ir, le pregunte a una mujer si habian traido a una mujer embarazada de urgencia y la muy idiota me contesto con coqueteria que habian llegado dos mujeres, una en la sala 678 y la otra en 195, la 678 estaba más cerca, para mi gran fortuna mi pequeña estaba alli, Sota y mi madre me vieron sorprendidos e Izayoi lloro al verme, lo se... estaba totalemte horrible, en mal estado y desnutrido, mi madre me conto el porque Aome estaba en el hospital y senti que mi sangre hervia de pura rabia y odio hacia InuNo, lo mataria cuando lo viera, nada me importaba pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver al doctor de Aome salir serio.

—Gracias a dios ella y el bebé estan bien... si hubiesen tardado un poco más... hubiese habido un aborto momentáneo...—explico, y yo sentia mi corazón el la boca.

Mi madre me permitio estar con Aome, ella se veia tan debil e indefensa alli conectada a esos horribles aparatos, una parte de mi se sintio culpable, si tan solo hubiese estado para ella, las cosas serian tan diferentes, Aome desperto y me vio sorprendida y luego con amor, me acerque a ella y la bese despacio, después de mucho tiempo senti un hermoso calor recorrer mi alma, me separe de ella y la vi con ternura.

—Mi pequeña, me asustaste mucho... trata de no volver hacerlo ¿si? —se que seguramente no eran las palabras que debia decirle después de no verla por mucho tiempo, pero ella rio suavemente y eso me basto.

Pasamos la noche abrazados, solo necesitamos estar uno junto al otro para poder estar en paz, pero una vez salido el sol vi la puerta abrirse rapidamente y vi a InuNo viendonos con asco, me levante y lo mire desafiente, habia sido su culpa el estado de Aome, yo podia dejar que me insultara a mi, pero no iba a dejar que Aome corriera peligro por culpa de este hombre.

—¡Maldito!, mira como esta Aome por tu maldita culpa... —le dije encarandolo, InuNome miro fijo y trato de echarme.

—¡Quiero que te larges!... te dije que no queria volver a verte —me dijo enojado, pero yo no iba a dejarlo asi nomas.

—Yo no voy a irme a ningun lado, voy a permanecer junto a Aome y a mi hijo —le dije decidido, pero él me miro con rabia y quize reirme, pero lo que dijo...

—Si te vuelvo a ver ... te aseguro que me encargare de que aborten a ese niño —su amenaza, tan cruda. ¿En verdad él cumpliria su palabra? supuse que si, mi corazón volvio a romperse ante las palabras del hombre que tenia frente a mi ¿Como era capaz de matar a su propio nieto? esta vez si llore frente a él, deje que unas lagrimas salieran, pero era porque tenia tanto dolor dentro, tana impotencia.

—¿Porque? ¿Porque haces todo esto? —le pregunte de forma desgarradora, Sesshomaru me veia neutral, en su mirada no habia nada.

—Porque dedique mucho tiempo de mi vida a la empresa... y si los medios se llegaran a enterar de que mis hijos estuvieron juntos y no solo eso... sino que Aome esta embarazada quedare arruinado, sere el chisme de todo el mundo y mis esfuerzos se iran por el caño...—

—¿Solo por eso? ¿Solo por una maldita empresa? —

No dije nada más, me retire del lugar, los ultimos tiempos me la pase encerrado, 6 meses habia pasado y era Noche Buena, era la primera vez que no lo pasaria con mamá, Sota y Aome, deseaba tanto estar con ellos, no era que no queria pasarla con la abuela y mis pequeñas primas pero... ahora con el estado de Aome en verdad deseaba estar con ellos esta noche, a la manaña siguiente llame a Sota.

—Hola Sota, ¿Todo esta bien en casa?... me alegro ¿Y mamá? ¿Aome? ¿Ellas estan bien?... lamento no haber estado con ustedes... cuidate hermanito—corte la llamada, deseaba hablar más con ellos pero ni eso tenia permitido.

Si no fue por Sota que me mandaba fotos de Aome no sabria como estaria ella, me encantaba verla, con su hermoso vientre abultado, donde alli estaba nuestro hijo, no pude evitar dejar escapar una lagrima, deseaba tanto apoyar mi cabeza sobre su vientre y sentir a mi pequeño, habia tantas cosas que queria hacer, un repentino dolor envadio mi pecho y la imagen de Aome se aparecio en mi mente, el celular sono y mi corazón se asusto al ver quien llamaba era Sota.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Papá secuestro a Aome! ¡Se la llevo! —escuche la desesperada voz de mi hermano desde el otro lado.


	10. Una Muerte

**Capítulo 11: Una muerte.**

Inuyasha estaba desesperado, habia llegado a la mansion de la familia y su madre le habia contado sobre la amenaza de InuNo y como se habia llebado a Aome a la fuerza, el pobre muchacho sentia que su corazón habia dejado de latir, no encontraba a Aome por ningun lado, si no llegaba aparecer su pequeña no sabria que hacer, pero de algo era seguro... él mismo se encargaria de matar a InuNo, no le importaria asesinar a su pripio padre, le aria pagar lo que le hizo a Aome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

InuNo miraba la carretera con tanta neutralidad, quien lo viera nadie diria que el hombre estaria secuestrando a su propia hija embarazada, Aome que estaba en la parte de atras no paraba de gemir por culpa del dolor, su hijo venia en camino y sentia que su cuerpo era partido en dos, aunque ella le habia suplicado a su padre por que la llevara al hospital él la ignoro totalmente y por si fuera poco la habia amenzado de atarla y amordazarla si no se quedaba callada y aunque la pobre azabache hacia lo que podia para quedarse callada por el bien suyo y de su hijo no podía evitar que de su boca se escapara esos chillidos de dolor.

Aome sintio que más agua salia desde su entrepierna, al parecer su hijo queria nacer ya.

Después de tanto conducir, el hombre paro el auto en un descampado, ni un alma se veia en quilometros, Aome empezo a respirar pesadamente y un escalosfrío la invadio de repente.  
InuNo bajo del auto pero antes tomo algo de la parte de abajo del asiento del conductor, el señor Taisho abrio la puerta de donde estaba Aome recostada y la apunto con un arma, la joven abrio grandemente los ojos y un miedo terrible la invadio e inevitablemente empezo a llorar, ella sabia bien lo que su padre tenia pensado hacer.

—¿Porque haces todo esto? ¿Como eres capaz de hacerme esto papá? —Aome lloraba, las palabras se habian atorado en su garganta.

—Ya se lo habia dicho antes a Inuyasha... no pienso que todos mis esfuerzos de construir mi empresa digna se valla al caño solo porque Inuyasha no pudo mantener sus hormonas bajo control... —InuNo le saco el seguro al arma— Esto es lo mejor para todos hija...—le explico.

Aome lo vio con ira.

—¿Lo mejor para todos? ¿O para tí? —le pregunto ella con dolor e InuNo se mantuvo neutral— Solo deja que mi hijo nasca... solo eso te pido—le suplico Aome.

El señor Taisho no dijo nada pero tampoco bajo el arma, después de unos segundos bajo el fierro y camino hasta el baul del auto y saco el bolso que Izayoi habia preparado para Aome cuando todos se diriguian al hospital, fue nuevamente con Aome y le dio el bolso, ella le vio agradecida y se preparo para traer a su hijo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dos horas habian pasado y nada se sabia de Aome, Izayoi lloraba junto con Sota en la sala e Inuyasha tenia un vaso con vodka en la mano tratando de pensar y calmarse, debia pensar como su padre, debia saber bien como serian los pasos de InuNo cuando...  
Un agudo dolor atraveso su pecho, solto el vaso y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo poniendo su mano en su corazón, la imagen de Aome cruzó su mente, un mal presentimiento le invadio por completo, Izayoi y Sota se acercaron al chico preocupados.

—¡Inuyasha, cariño! ¿Que sucede? —le grito Izayoi llendo hacia su hijo.

—Aome...—susurro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aome estaba feliz, no solo habia podido dar a luz a su hijo sino que tambien a su hija ¡Eran mellizos! un niñi y una niña, ambos estaban envueltos en dos toallitas blancas que su madre le habia dado antes de salir para el hospital ya que querian que el sexo del bebé sea sorpresa ¡Y valla sorpresa que se dio!, la joven suspira de tristeza... si tan solo su querido Inuyasha estuviera con ella, pero los pensamientos de Aome son interrumpidos cuando InuNo le quita a los bebés, la joven quizo moverse o hacer algo pero aun estaba muy debil por el parto que tuvo que hacer, el hombre deja a sus nietos en el asiento del co-piloto y saca bruscamente a su hija del auto y la arroja a un lado del camino y apunta nuevamente.

Aome lo mira con dolor desde donde estaba, se paro con dificultad, ella no dejaría que su padre la viera debil.

—¿Que pasara con mis hijos? —le pregunta ella, su visivilidad se estaba haciendo nula.

—Los dare en adopcion a la mejor familia, descuida— le dijo él— Lamento que esto hubiese terminado asi pequeña Aome—

Él le apunto y no dudo en disparar, el cuerpo cayo fruscamente al suelo, los llantos de los bebes se hacia presente en esa tragica escena, el cuerpo emanaba mucha sangre desde su cabeza , él hombre con sus ojos dorados veian con mucha fríaldad el cuerpo muerto, pero de algo era seguro, él no se arrepentía en nada lo que habia echo, esto era lo mejor...


	11. 1 año Despues (final)

**Capítulo 12: 1 año Después (final)**

1 año despues.

El brillante sol iluminaba maravillosamente la lapida fría del cementerio, Izayoi y Sota habian dejado una rosa cada uno sobre el cesped recien cortado, ellos se alejaron llendo al auto donde Sesshomaru los esperaba, Inuyasha que se habia mantenido alejado durante todo el tiempo en que su madre y hermano estaban dejando las rosas, se acerco y dejo una rosa blanca, miro con gran tristesa la lapida, aunque haya pasado un año desde su muerte aun no lo superaba del todo, aun le dolia mucho recordar... Suspiro triste y se agacho a la altura de la lapida y toco su fría ceramica, toco donde estaba el apellido "Taisho" grabado en negro y cerro sus manos furioso.

Taisho... ese maldito apellido que tanto odio por mucho tiempo, por que habia odiado que ambos tuvieran el mismo apellido, odio que ambos compartieran la misma sangre, odio mucho que ellos fueran familia, Inuyasha cerro sus ojos fuertemente, no debia dejarse llevar nuevamente por el dolor, suspiro y abrio los ojos con un brillo extraño.

—Hola, hace mucho que no venia por aca... lo siento—trato de disculparse— Pero no me gusta los cementerios... Además, vine para decirte que gane el caso de Bankotsu ¿Recuerdas?... Y-y- y tenia pensado mudarme, pero sabes como es mamá... no quiere tener a sus bebés lejos asi que, tenia pensado re-decorar la mansion y...—Inuyasha miro dolido la tumba— Voy a quitar tus fotografias de la casa y los cuadros en los que apareces, no me hace bien recordarte... lo lamento, creo que es lo mejor... bu-bueno, adíos— Inuyasha se levanto y fue donde estaba su auto.

El camino a casa fue como siempre en silencio, aunque haya pasado un año desde lo sucedido aun sentia esa incomodidad ir al cementerio, pero debia hacerlo ¿No? tampoco iba a ignorar lo que sucedio pero las heridas en su corazón aun estaban abiertas, cuando estaciono el auto frente a la mansion suspiro pesadamente, apago el auto y se encamino por el largo camino, cuando llego abrio la gran puerta y paso por la sala y sonrio grandemente cuando sintio en pequeño peso sobre su pie izquierdo, bajo la vista encontrandose con una hermosa bebe de largos cabellos platedados y ojos chocolates, la bebé le estiro sus brazitos y él la resivio contento.

—Hola pequeña Hikari ¿Te portaste bien mistras papá no estaba? —le pregunto Inuyasha a su hija y como repusta resivio una risilla— Esa es mi nena...—le dijo feliz mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Al fin llegas, Hikari no paraba de buscarte por toda la casa...—exclamo una burlona voz femenina entrando a la sala, ella venia cargando en sus brazos a un pequeño niño de ojos dorados y cabello azabache, cuando la mujer estuvo al lado de Inuyasha beso suavemente sus labios— ¿Como estas?—le pregunto preocupada.

—Bien, eso creo... aun no me siento bien cuando voy a verlo, no puedo perdonarlo del todo Aome, aun me duele lo que nos hizo—le dijo el con tristesa y bajo la mirada hacia su hija.

—Tranquilo, algun día lo haras como lo hice yo Inuyasha, papá se merece descansar en paz... y si tu lo perdonas seguramente el descanse tranquilo—le explico con ternura la azabache, no era que a ella no le molestara lo que su padre le habia echo ya hace un año... pero tampoco podia vivir con ese odio y rencor en su corazón.

Flash Back.

—_¿Que pasara con mis hijos? —le pregunta ella, su visivilidad se estaba haciendo nula._

—_Los dare en adopcion a la mejor familia, descuida— le dijo él— Lamento que esto hubiese terminado asi pequeña Aome—_

Él le apunto y no dudo en disparar, el cuerpo cayo fruscamente al suelo, los llantos de los bebes se hacia presente en esa tragica escena, el cuerpo emanaba mucha sangre desde su cabeza , él hombre con sus ojos dorados veian con mucha fríaldad el cuerpo muerto, pero de algo era seguro, él no se arrepentía en nada lo que habia echo, esto era lo mejor... 

_Aome miro sorprendida el cuerpo de su padre tirado en el suelo con una herida de bala en la cabeza, levanto su mirada llorosa hacia Sesshomaru que miraba el cuerpo de InuNo sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento, Aome se sintio debil de pronto sus pies se volvieron de gelatina y se hubiese echo gran daño al chocar contra el suelo si no fuera porque Sesshomaru la habia sujetado a tiempo, su hermano mayor la llevo hasta el coche con los bebés y la llevo al hospital Jidai´s donde su familia la esperaba ansiosa y con grandes lagrimas._

_Al primero que dajaron entrar fue a Inuyasha, ellos al reencontrarse se besaron con pasión, con amor, con ternura, con felicidad... con tantas cosas._

_El joven Taisho no pudo creerlo cuando la emfermera habia llegado con sus dos niños, eran hermosos y delicados, ninguno de ellos habia tenido ningun problema a causa del parto, esto fue gran alivio para la familia, ahora Inuyasha si estaba completo, ya podia respirar con tranquilidad al tener a su Aome y a sus dos pequeños con él. Shippo y Hikari Taisho._

_Sesshomaru no resivio ningun cargo con respecto al asesinato del empresario InuNo Taisho ya que lo que hizo habia echo fue en voluntad de proteccion, con esta testificacion y de parte de toda la familia él quedo libre, ahora el mayor de los Taisho era el nuevo jefe de la empresa Taisho´s junto a su esposa, Rin Ai Taisho._

_Ahora la familia podia respirar tranquila, por fin la locura habia quedado atras._

Fin Flash Back.

—Si, eso creo... —dijo con pesar Inuyasha, el hombre le sonrio a su "esposa" y cuando trato de besarla sintio como una manito le estiraba del cabello— ¡Shippo, enano del demonio!— rugio molesto Inuyasha a su hijo.

—Calmate Inuyasha, es solo un bebé —trato de explicarle Aome a su querido "esposo", la verdad era que el pequeño Taisho era tan celoso y posesivo como el mismo Inuyasha y no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su madre.

—Khe!, vamonos...—él miro a su hija con ternura —La abuela nos estara esperando para ir al zoologico —dijo Inuyasha y ambos pequeños sonrieron felices pues a ellos le encantaba ir a ver a los exoticos animalejos.

Aome tomo a Hikari y junto con Shippo fueron a la habitacion para vestirse, Inuyasha los vio con mucho amor, los amaba demasiado, ellos eran su vida y la razón de su felicidad.  
La gente más feliz, no es la que tiene lo mejor de todo, si no la que hace lo mejor con lo que tiene y eso InuNo no lo habia entendido, él se habia aferrado tanto a su querida empresa que nunca se habia dado cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a sus hijos.  
Inuyasha subio las escaleras para ir con sus niños y tratar de "vestir" a su pequeño Shippo, mientras Aome vestia a Hikari, pero ese enano si que era un dolor de cabeza al tratar de vestirlo, pero aun asi Inuyasha lo amaba...

...

El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan… demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen…. demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren…. demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran… pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno... y asi seria, el amor que se tienen Aome e Inuyasha vivira por siempre, por que en este mundo nada es _**Imposible**_... ni siquiera el _**Amor.**_

...Fin...


End file.
